It's Just The Way Love Goes
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Rodrick is becoming to full of himself because he is in a band and it's starting to annoy Jaime. Jaime has had a rough past, but Rodrick doesn't know that when curiosity gets the better of him it may lead both of them into very deep water. Please give it a shot! Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. The Hated Road

**Well this is a love story between Rodrick and a girl, this will be a long story not sure how many chapters yet but there will be quite a few.**

**I do not own Diary Of A Wimpy Kid.**

******It's just the way love goes**

* * *

_It's all dark and me being here is all my fault. The rusty chains are digging into my wrists I could scream for help but I'm sure no one will here me. If only I had gone through with it I wouldn't of got into this mess. The scent of the dampness is filling into my nose and it's absolutely gut wrenching._

_My name is Jaime...Yes I'm a girl if you're wondering._

_Well if you're wondering what the hell is going on here well I will tell you..._

_It started 1 year ago._

* * *

__"Jaime hurry up your going to be late for school" Sally yelped up the stairs.

I looked at myself in the mirror my long, curly red hair looked a mess but I really don't have the time of day to worry about something like hair there are better things in life to worry about.

I pulled on my purple dress as it started to ride up my legs, I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on.

"Jaime hurry up you have already missed the bus!" Sally was starting to get annoyed now so i think it might be wise to hurry up. I forgot to mention I live in a care home or orphanage whatever floats your boat, my parents I don't really know them don't want to really, I know there names Derek Bridges and Mary Bridges some crappy names I think. Sally is the care worker of the house she is the closest thing I have to a mum but I would never tell her that.

"I'm coming!" I grabbed my rucksack and sprinted down the stairs.

"Jaime you really need to start waking up earlier for school everyone else has already gone!" Sally pushed me out the door.

"Yeah okay see you later Sally!" I waved goodbye and walked out the gates.

I slowly made my way to school.

* * *

On my journey to school I have so far seen so many people from my school sprinting because they are late, I quietly chuckled to myself.

I reached the road that I always hated walking down and on this road there is a house and unfortunately in that house lives Rodrick Heffley and this dude...Well I don't have a good thing to say about him he is an annoying twat!

He thinks he owns the place just because he is in a band called Loded Diaper...Loded Diaper seriously?

I almost reached the end of the worlds my hated street when a black van with Loded Diaper written on the side pulled up beside me.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**R&R please I want to know what you think.**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	2. Your Not Cool

**Here is chapter 2**

**I don't own The Power Of Love by Gabrielle Aplin this song will be used throughout this whole story like the occasional lyrics here and there and near the end the whole song will be used. **

**Your Not Cool **

* * *

Continued...

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh well if it isn't Jaime the depressed child" Rodrick rested his hand on the wheel and was smirking right at me.

"3 things for you Rodrick!" I placed a hand on my hip.

"Fire away Babe" His smile kept growing bigger and bigger.

"One I'm not a depressed child, Two don't ever call me Babe again, Three wipe that smug grin of your face or you are just asking for a slap!" Rodrick cocked his eyebrows up.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...Did mummy not read you a bedtime story" He pouted his lips, my eye's widened at the mention of my mum...Who am I kidding he doesn't even know I live in a care home he thinks I live in a house with a family well I obviously don't.

"If you don't mind I want to get to school!" I started to walk away.

"Your half an hour late already" I stopped and turned on my heel.

"Well I think that must mean so are you...Let me guess did your mummy and daddy leave to go to work early so you decided not to wake up till the very last minute...Well for you information I have your mum's mobile number so I could just ring her right now and tell her that her son is late for school half an hour late" I raised one eyebrow and waved my phone in his face.

His eye's widened.

"How did you get my mum's mobile number have you been talking to her?" Rodrick was starting to panic.

"Yes I have see we talk about you all the time Rodrick about how you think your cool just because your in a band" I joked.

"Ha ha very funny now delete my mum's number!" He reached for my phone and I moved it just in time.

"Ah ah ah I don't think so...I suggest you drive on and get to school!" Rodrick faced forward ready to leave.

"Fine see you later...Babe" He laughed to himself and sped away.

"YOUR NOT COOL YOU KNOW!" I screamed as he went away, I let out a big sigh and started to laugh.

I love messing with him...I never actually had his mum's number I mean why would I?

That kid is so easy to mess with, I looked at my phone and I think I best hurry I'm now 45 minutes late.

* * *

**RING RING RING**

I made it to the last 10 minutes of my first period which was Maths.

Now I have a free period so I'm thinking I might just wonder around outside of school I don't have anything better to do.

But first I need to put some books in my locker.

I reached my locker which unfortunately for me is right by Rodrick's.

Rodrick was already at his locker with some of his band mate's so I think it might be a good idea not to make eye contact because I would rather not put up with their stupidity.

"Jaime just the lovely girl I was looking for" Joey the well known beg of the school lent right against my locker.

"Joey what do you want?" He flipped his blonde hair, and I looked over his shoulder and saw Rodrick and his mate's watching our conversation.

"Well I thought I should tell you that I got an A+ in Sex Education so I think you should come over to my place sometime so I could teach you" Rodrick and his 'Buddies' were snickering.

"Well Joey if you happened to be and expert in Sex Education tell me what use would a teenage boy have with any nuts?"  
Joey looked confused.

I grabbed one of my books out of my locker and his eyes widened I swung my book and it made contact with his private's.

Joey fell to the floor and was rolling around screaming.

"And Joey I have better people to Huck up with then you!" I threw my book back in my locker.

"Jesus Jaime you have got quite a hit on you" Rodrick muttered.

"Whatever!" I slammed my locker shut and walked outside.

* * *

I was sat on the stands by the track and field, there were the cheerleaders practicing and the Jocks too.

I sat there alone with my lyric book in my hand trying to come up with some new lyrics, none was coming to mind.

I sat there trying to concentrate when there was a loud banging sound coming from one of the porter loos near by I turned to see it shacking and I could hear someone shouting.

I put my lyric book in my bag and went over to investigate.

"HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!" It sounded like a little kid.

"Hello who's in there?" I questioned.

"JAIME!...Jaime it's me Greg Heffley can you get me out of here? Some of the older kids locked me in here!" Oh Rodrick's little brother.

"Yeah sure one minute I just got to pick the lock!" I grabbed a pin from my hair and started to pick away until it finally unlocked.

"Hey thanks a lot Jaime" Greg came out gasping for air.

"Are you okay Greg?" I shut the door because the smell coming from it was horrible.

"Yeah, I'm used to it" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you tell somebody that they are doing this to you?"

"I can't he will just bully me at home" Oh I get it.

"So by big kids you mean Rodrick and his pals?" Rodrick really is horrible.

"Yeah-Hey where are you taking me" I grabbed Greg's wrists and pulled him along.

We came to the car park out the front of school I saw Rodrick and two of his band members by his van so I dragged Greg along!

"Jaime really stop!" Greg yelped trying to break free, we stopped out the front of his van and the three of them looked confused.

"Hey how did you get out" Chris one of the band members asked.

"You can shut up!" I pointed a Chris.

"And you" I pointed at Rodrick. "Need to leave your little brother alone do you think your all cool locking him in a porter loo, well rain check Rodrick your not just leave your little brother alone I pretty sure he has to put up with a lot of your crap at home so for god sake just give him a break at school." Rodrick looked shocked.

"Well there Greg I see you got your girlfriend to sort things out for you... I don't like people who grass me up, I'm going to get you when we get home!" As Rodrick started to walk towards Greg I stepped in front of him.

"Two things Rodrick, One I'm not his Girlfriend, Two-" I slapped him right across his face.

"OW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He grabbed the side of his face.

"Just give your brother a break okay? Or next time it will be punch on your nose" Me and Greg turned and walked away.

* * *

Me and Greg sat on the stands.

"Thanks Jaime for you know sticking up for me?" He smiled at me.

"No problem" Greg grabbed his bag and started to walk away until he stopped and turned back around.

"Hey Jaime would you like to come to the skating party with me and Rowley tonight?"

"I would love too but I'm not gonna do some skating because I can't skate but I will come I'll see you there at 7:30" He smiled again.

"Okay see you then Jaime" He walked away.

Well isn't he sweet...It's not a date if you are wondering I mean I'm two years older then him I would rather date his brother Rodrick then Greg-

Wait Wait Wait I did not just say that...Gosh what is wrong with me?

Anyway let's try and think of some lyrics...

_The power of love a force from above cleaning my soul._

_Flame on burn desire._

_Love with tongues of fire. _

_Purge the soul._

_Make love your goal._

Wow I like them lyrics I think I will work on them later.

**Ring Ring Ring**

I heard the faint ring of the bell and decide to head off to my next period.

* * *

**R&R please, I want to know what you think.**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


End file.
